


她独属的安宁

by metavania



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, translate
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metavania/pseuds/metavania
Summary: “我不吝惜你的自由，希贝尔。你逃跑了，这使我如释重负，免于我亲眼看你自决：也是不可避免的最后一道指令。”希贝尔没有逃跑。临终前，在他宠爱的奴隶身上，暗影王子倾泻了最后的情感。





	她独属的安宁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her Own Part of Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724290) by [Smallerthanlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallerthanlife/pseuds/Smallerthanlife). 



> 神仙写文，OTP通宵翻完，一个戏精男治好失眠症的故事。  
> 这爱真是太变态了，太畸形了，冲啊。希望在DFH里继续看到了！
> 
> (All beneath is my POV, namely a comment)  
> Excellent Works! I translate it through the whole night. A cure for the Agrypnia happened on a dramatic lizard.  
> Skinny, Perverted, also Intoxicating love story. Hot. Hope more slavery things in Divinity Fallen Heroes.
> 
> All rights reserved for the original author.
> 
> 后续还会修改、润色和捉虫。应该。

暗影王子边喝茶，边通读报告。阴影中，木凳喑哑而斑驳，覆鳞的尾巴在上面纠了个结。今天的日程安排，让他也感到——第一次地——尤为特殊。要是在以往的日子，总会有数不来的会议、研究和行程，瓜分他的时间和精力。但对这位幕后指点江山的男人——即“命运编织者”而言，此次任务尤为棘手。来回奔波的他，鲜少有私人时间，而一桩简单任务，花整整一天处理，不免绰绰有余了，他甚至可以悠闲地乐在其中。显然，他这次要面对的情形不同。他的背沉回去，靠上硬椅背，一爪拎起一只杯，慵然啜饮，一爪摁桌上计划表，顺文字走，那是精心加密的文字。这个男人的一举一动都仿佛行走刀尖，有什么写什么自是愚者之行。他牢牢记住了加密式的每个字节，以至于都用不上解密表。

纸上写着：杀死原始后裔。

一旦任务完成，他们必将大举庆典。毕竟，他们经年累月，工作不休，才换来了此等壮举：这背后有数万的情报网间谍、不计时日，投入其中。那女孩不好过。他也因此痛苦。如今，其他后裔皆不在世上。只要过了今天，铲除最后的后裔，母树就能被彻底阻止，她再没机会，把树根扎在每片大陆中，主宰地上生命。而在那一切抵达尽头之日，被他锁在宅邸的精灵少女——她的命运，也会终焉。

他缓缓吮下最后一丝红茶，品茗其中植物香精的味道，好在再度放回前，度过短得不能再短的时光。是时候了。他起身，把椅子挪开，足爪踮在大理石上，发出轻柔脚步声，“当”、“当”地，迈向关那奴隶的房间。他把一只拇指探进囊中，摁着钥匙，自然，那钥匙也是没有备用，只此一份的。一直以来，他都把它当成私人用品保管。谁叫锁在里面的她，是他最珍视的所有物，也是他这么多年挣扎，所有的意义与目的。可能她永远不会理解，但他做的一切更多都是为了她，而不是其他人。要不是他给她强加控制，让她服从，使她身心魂深受重创，他深信，她心里一定恨他恨到棺材里。但这也是代价——他作为无形之手，剪定历史的代价。

他离藏她的走廊，越踱越近，秘源在他指尖汇聚，燃起一点闪烁的光芒。他一直把她房间调的很暗，他进门时流泻的光，都算过分的了。这也是他之所以能绝对控制她，使用的门道之一。行之有效。他几乎不须经过奴隶刻印，再下额外的命令。在他拇指记得的大多数时候，只有在精灵后裔奄奄一息时，他才会唱咒歌和使用奴隶刻印。每次，她都抵触到底。当他到了门口，他掐灭秘源光，翻找囊中之匙。极暗中打开门锁，他的动作流畅、熟稔，而无一丝拙劣。

一踏入卧室，他便听见女孩翻身，擦皱了被褥，她好像醒了。这是个小巧玲珑的房间，只够摆她的床，在一边放上适合精灵体格的箱子——也是一具牢笼。他捻起大拇指和中指，打了个明显而刺耳的响指。床单沙沙，赤脚踏上地板，他听出，她刚才起身、正全神贯注地立定。有那么一会儿，他伫立原地，想多沉浸在紧张氛围中，透过他们之间隔着的黑暗，他感受到了她的愤怒和恐惧，以及比这两者难堪的羞耻。尽管多年以来，伤痕咒歌让奴性深深扎进她的身体，自从他们上次见面，她除掉继承序第二的后裔以来，他就没再用歌声强迫她干别的事。现在，她心中涌动的一切，都是只属于她的真情实感。她在想什么呢？他不禁思索。其实他根本不用想，只要有咒歌，他就能让她坦白一切，她没有侥幸，也没有后退的余地。他伸出手，清晰地探往黑暗中他所察觉的、她的方向。他终于抚摸到了她的脸蛋，在她脸颊的疤上，他荣幸地婉转徘徊。他轻哼没有词的咒歌曲调，将她揽入怀中。

“希贝尔。”他的声音，就比悄悄话响那么一点儿，怀中的她还在颤抖，“你发现我进这房间时，都在想什么呢？”

“我……怕被你碰，主人。”她道。咒歌控制下，她向他从实招来时，似乎很悲伤。  
“你知道，我要想碰你，你根本躲不过，希贝尔。”他说着，停在脸颊上的手，趁势顺微凸却可口的曲线，滑到她近乎全裸的乳房里。  
“没错，主人。是我错了。”她的声音带了种实在的悔恨。奴隶刻痕真惊奇呀。

“你恨我吗，希贝尔？”他问她，不含恶意，只有一丝好奇。这么问的他，已然握住她的酥手下沉，沉到他胯下硬起来的凸起处。

“恨。”她哀伤地答道，没有反抗他对她肢体上的摆弄。

“为什么要恨我呢？”他问，屁股则微微夹紧，让那手摁得更深。

“我不想再杀人了。”她坦白，“我只求看看太阳。”而她更快地融化在了他的怀中。

他用一根尖利的手指，抬起她的下巴，吻了她。哪怕她向他吐露了那么多心声，伤痕依然编织魔法。她被唤起克制而昙花一现的饥渴，回应他不断的亲吻。他沉醉于这份力量，手指沿后颈，梳进她的头发，将乌丝攥住，愈来愈紧，最后拽开她的头。她在他唇间喘息，而他迫不及待地将刚才的每个点滴都记在心中。将来的每一天，他都能记起这份甜蜜，让自己学会冷静。他依然紧抓她的秀发，一边沿她的脖子一路吻下去，一边把她推到床上。

在他的种族中，有一些人认为，如果有蜥蜴对光滑、软嫩的肉体产生情欲，那它一定变态又肮脏。但他们不曾像他看过，当他吻到她乳房时，她会愉悦地拱起那身下的玉体。他们也没感受到，与他纠缠的她，那脆弱的手脚有种域外般的纤细。再说了，这个精灵少女只是个奴隶，不论她以前在她的人民中有何等地位，他也有权利，和她想怎么干，就怎么干。

他深埋进她的酥胸，贪婪地亲吻，很久很久。他熨烫和捏紧她的小腹，掌心游走上她的肚脐。假如母树阴谋得逞，未来会怎么样呢？希贝尔乃原始后裔，是天选的母树代替者。这温软的娇躯有朝一日也会变成树皮吗？她那修长的双腿会增生、扭曲、扎根，把她永远镶在土地里吗？想着这些，他不住颤抖。至少，在这女孩承受一切后，那他感到害怕，自己还能尽力去放过她吗?

当他感到，已把她的玉乳吃干抹净，他翻身仰躺，让她在自己上面。无须引导，不用咒歌和奴隶刻印，她就会乖乖爬到他一边，跪坐床上，帮他解开裤带。她双唇在他阳具上的第一次舔动，立刻给他带来爆炸般的快感。他呻吟着，几近悲痛的意味。佐拉蒂萨啊，他快跟不上这奴隶的节奏了。

“乖女孩。”他说着，以低沉、沙哑的嗓音，手又沿着她后颈探上，再攥紧她的长发。但她只是轻柔地抽噎了下，这是她唯一哒回应。他引导她，让他随着攥住头发的手走。

当他发现咒歌的效力慢慢消散，他便喊了停。她开始干呕，探索他的香舌也少了份兴致。于是他带离了她的头，再次把她压在身下。他挪对了位置，划出一根手指，溜过她的小缝，她还没湿透。虽然唱首歌，让她忽然生理性兴奋，只对他的话语产生快感，是易如反掌的。但，这是他们最后一次结合，他想让自己身下的始终是真正的她。他的指腹深入她的小穴，手指在她的阴道里来回捻，用身体享受她被激得变形的手脚。他不依不饶，榨出她的娇嗔，比起欢愉，她的痛苦更甚。他好奇起来，她还有多久才会求他停下呢？他最终停下，因为他猜，她刚才颤抖时，就已经高潮了，但他也拿不定。不逼她，她就只会往死里忍着掖着，隐藏她被自己施加的快感。

他挑逗她，用龟头在她的阴部转圈摩擦。身下的她焦急地嗡嗡作声。她咬紧下巴，就如身旁她握紧的拳头。当他最终深深推进，进入她时，他不禁轻笑，她的反应太天真可爱了。她就没发现，自己早被他、玩遍了形形色色奴隶咒印的效力，弄过了成百上千次吗？在两人独处的时光里，他有时让她无比清醒地被干，有时让她在奴隶咒印的性魔法下又嗨又发情地被干，介于这俩之间被干也是如数家珍了。她感到体内火辣，好像她整个人都要烧起来了。殊不知这怪异的感触只会助涨欢愉。每当他钻进她体内，一次，又一次，他总会紧抓她的细腰、奶子，软臀，还有他能动的所有部位。在他胯下，她总是沉默得像块磐石，她的躯体也僵硬无比，但是她怎么做，都搅乱不了他的热情。这只精灵，这个他正在干着的非凡女人，是一把他用来拯救世界的冷血兵器！而他也因此改变了她的命运。她去死，不再只是为了被亿万子民的意志奴役，她能拯救他们了，她独享这份殊荣。而他，则在各种意义和层面上，救赎了她。他忘情地想着，加快了饥渴的抽插。

许久，他才颤抖地在她体内射出精华。他从她身上翻离，发现她比以前受伤更深了。他才意识到，她肩膀的抖动，她正发出丑恶而绝望的啜泣。他忽然被一种居高临下的怜悯占据脑海。不仅是因为她哭了，也不仅是因为他在没咒歌的助力下肏她，只是因为，正是这出编好的故事造成了她人生的悲剧。而最虐的部分就是，她永远不会认识到，是他，在各种意义上拯救了她。他把哭泣的她抱进胸膛里，尽管这样的亲密没能维系一小时，他之后又压过她，再来了一遍。

他在她床上翻云覆雨了几小时，品尝她肌肤的触感，心知他不能再推卸责任了。他走下床，绑好裤衩，一路拉好某个部位被撕破的内衬。他捻起那根尺寸很大，匕首样子的针，坐在房间对面的箱子上。他温柔地把针递到她手里，接着，便去解锁笼子，打开笼门。

“进笼子去，希贝尔。”他放开她的双手，告诉她说。哪怕这里很暗，他都觉察到了她的颤栗。以前，每当他发现后裔的所在地，都须紧急处理。他只能叫希贝尔赶在后裔们动身前，先他探子的脚程，杀掉目标。暗影王子从不在和希贝尔做爱后命令她进箱子，何况像这次，他足足干了她好几个小时。但她没有任何疑问，从床上站起来往箱子走去，手持缝针。她一爬进去，他便又反锁了笼子，确认无误，离开了房间。走廊里，他又使出了魔法照明，那灯光闪烁，他的眼睛也在良久黑暗中适应了。他命其他奴隶把希贝尔的牢笼运到马车上，自己也着手准备旅程。

快接近中午，他们才出发。整趟旅行都太由着他性子了。如果他真动脑子，他早该料理好留在宅邸的公事，而非浪费这趟时间。所幸，他在活动策划上，有着高雅和极富对称感的远见，就如他能在那儿发现美景。希贝尔的退场刺杀，要发生在群树荫照下，才最适合，就像其他那几桩一样。他们的车队走到黄昏，又行到夜幕降临。暗影王子不厌其烦地凝视窗外，尽管因为旅行疲累，他已睡过了必要的时间。他希望希贝尔的最后一趟觉，也能在锁住的笼子里睡得香和饱。还差两小时天就会亮，而他们也到达了。他从马车踱到路上，舒展他僵硬疲劳的臂膀和腿。这条路直穿茂密的森林，只有奴隶的火炬、头顶的星尘点亮沿途。

“把笼子抬离林路。”他指示奴隶们，“至少300步开外。我要找个好点的地方。如果有片小草坪，最好不过。”他们困惑地挑眉，但都听从了他。暗影王子优哉游哉地跟在奴隶后面，仰望沿途的星辰。他明知自己不会为那女孩落泪，但这不可避免的结局还是使他心痛。通过咒印的力量，他已对希贝尔知根知底，就像他自己。今晚，他的一部分会死去。这部分的死对他事业来说是值得的。就像一个殉道者要陨落了。但仍然……

当他来到他们搁笼子的地方，暗影王子遣走了其他奴隶，摸索囊中钥匙。等他们都走远了，他打开箱子。希贝尔爬了出来，好奇地环顾四周，明显是在等他发令，想当然都以为又要刺杀了。但之后，她斜眼，呆滞地仰望天空，满月光辉皎洁。她试着看久点，但她已经很难张开她的眼睛了。一直以来，她的瞳孔都只会适应黑暗。

“嘶，”他坐在柔软又凉爽的草甸上，说，“心急吃不了热豆腐。坐到我身边来。”她蜷曲着，把头枕在他的腿上，而他深情地撩动她的长发。他倾心她那黯淡光泽下的艳丽，那是他之前从未见到过的美丽。过了很长时间，至少一小时，她才得以完全睁开眼，看清环境。他之前调查了所有能在一天之内走到的森林，而这一片的生态最接近她长大的那片。至少他的探子是这么说的。做了功课，总能达到预期效果。她环视着周围，舒张的眼里闪着泪光。这不是第一次，他为她感到痛楚了。他突然想，只是个很简单的念头，他能不能放她走，让她逃回森林里……确实只要其他后裔死了，母树也不能推进计划。他畅想她欢笑、享受人生的样子，不禁陶醉其中。但他知道那不可能。希贝尔是太过危险的事物。哪怕她只是个爱到处云游的少女，她的精神深处也已经有了母树的糟粕。不止放跑她，他会开心，她不得不死的结果，也能给他带来一样的愉快。就像他对自己无数次说过的那样，希贝尔如果能充分理解他，一定会非常感谢他的。她不会当一个坏人，而是以悲剧英雄的身份而死。这都多亏了他啊。

他一直等到太阳从地平线升起，化为粉彩的霞色和橙黄色。希贝尔入迷地观望，那是她那么多年奴隶生活以来，第一次见到的日光。他让她看了很久，她的愉快就是他的，他也沉浸在她此时的美丽中。然后，他打了响指，希贝尔起身看他，等待指令。他悲伤又徐徐地唱着歌，直到她又一次牢固处在他掌控之下。

“希贝尔。”他严肃又缓慢地说，“用你的针，刺你的心。”这指令如此强力，让她不加犹豫，将针尖转向自己。没等他眨眼的功夫，那武器就贯进她的胸膛，深到只露出个柄。她现在正激烈地动摇，血液颤抖地从她身上涌出。

“可以拔出来了。”他屏住呼吸，凝望她的挣扎，说道。虽然他下令了，但她没动，手臂只是单纯没有力气抽出来。他于是搭上坚定的手，帮她拔了出来，血反而冲得更急切，让她血迹斑斑。“放松吧，希贝尔。”他下令道，而她已经瘫倒在了他的膝上。他抱住了抽搐的她，安抚她，直到血越流越慢，她的双目阖上。他到最后都抱着她，直到她颤抖地咽下最后一口气。

他轻易地把那柔软的尸体抱回车厢。而命令奴隶打道回府就更轻松了。路上颠簸，怀中她的尸体不时碰撞他的身体，他悲凉地微笑，心想还好眼睛没流泪，真是感谢上苍。一切终焉。母树被推翻了。连月以来，他第一次，能把他的头仰倒在座椅上，又安心又快地，滑下身睡着了。


End file.
